


Ray Is Tired of Being Sunshine at the Moment

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Ray needs some spanks to cope with some bad news.  Leo happily provides them.





	Ray Is Tired of Being Sunshine at the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of Flarrowverse Shipyard's 2019 Rarepair Week, for the prompt Leo Snart/Ray Terrill

Earth-1 had gone to shit in Ray’s absence. Ray had envisioned showing Leo all the local delicacies and sights; but his favorite restaurant had closed down, his favorite park had gotten turned into a shopping mall, their museum trip had gotten interrupted by the guards thinking Leo was his criminal counterpart; and most heinously of all, the card reader at the hotel. refused. to work!!!

Ray tried flipping the card both horizontally and vertically. He held it in the card reader for a second, then several seconds; then he tried an insta-swipe and that didn’t work either! He had half a mind to just go outside and fly into his room. Ray put his head against the door instead, exhausted from the day and the idea of trying to pick out his and Leo’s balcony from its dozens of identical siblings in chilly wind.

He stumbled a little when the door opened, but he caught himself. He quickly found himself in his husband’s arms. He relaxed a little, but there was so much to relax from tonight.

Leo guided him over to the bed, “Card reader giving you trouble again?”

“Bad card reader,” Ray flicked his card onto the floor. He would’ve thrown his boot at it too if he’d managed to get it off. Ray flopped onto the bed and curled up. “I wanna go home!”

“You are home,” Leo sat by him.

“All the stuff that makes it home is gone.”

“CC Jitters is still around.”

“And their menu’s terrible now.”

“The candle shop has a wider selection.”

“It’s not Winnie’s Candles without Winifred,” Ray insisted. “They don’t even sell chewy caramels anymore.”

“We weren’t there for the candy,” Leo carded through Ray’s hair. “We found your favorite candy: Coconut Cupcake. Sugary sweet just like you.”

Ray rolled to face away from Leo. He didn’t want to be sunshine right now. He’d rather be a thunderstorm and shout his anger. He wanted to send a downpour of fury on anyone in earshot. But even after a day as horrible as this, he still couldn’t. He felt like he was still a cubic foot or so empty.

Leo rubbing his back helped him realize what he needed.

“Leo, will you spank me please?”

“Of course, come on over.”

Ray crawled into his lap after wriggling out of his pants. He figured he might as well take them off now, he’d be replacing them with sleeping with sleeping clothes shortly.

“Do you know what kind of spanking you need?” Leo asked, rubbing and grabbing a handful of Ray’s butt. A smile flashed across Ray’s face at the squeeze, but he was too upset for Leo’s ministrations to calm him.

“I want it fast and, um…” Ray had to think about the rest. “Not a lot.”

“Okay,” Leo said fondly. “Safeword?”

“Dolphin.”

He gave Ray two light squeezes before beginning. As Ray predicted, the rapid pace kept his emotional simmer from dying down or just staying at that neither-hot-nor-cold setting. Ray was boiling over in a dozen smacks. Finally, tears were flowing. Finally, he was mourning how his homecity had moved on without him. Finally, he was dealing with how the Central City of his memory had become merely that: memory.

He’d never be able to share those memories with his husband, but he did have them for himself. And he had Leo to himself. A wonderful partner, confidant, and dom. They could explore and discover Central City’s current specialities together.

Ray moved up to kiss him. They kissed so much that Leo had to put his foot down and ban kisses until he got the cream. Ray blew him a kiss. At that, Leo gave him a fond smile.

Leo soon got him the cream. Ray hummed contentedly as Leo applied it. Ray loved Leo’s hands on his butt, whether for spanks or otherwise.

They eventually got changed into sleeping clothes; although, one thing Ray brought over wasn’t intended for sleeping. The hotel blanket, while nice and soft, was too light for Ray’s liking.

Leo thumbed Ray’s cheek. Ray’s face was the only thing peeking out over the blanket and the parka.

“You’re adorable in my clothes,” Leo said, eyes gobbling up the sight.

Ray chattered about how good the weight felt. His own eyes lit up when Leo said he’d been doing some research. Apparently, some stores stocked weighted blankets now...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
